DarkNightShipping
by M.K. Rosia
Summary: Devlin appears to kerrima a few weeks after their beyblade. kerrima is still healing. devlin apologies and some other things to kerrima((nothing bad)) kerrima starts not looking very good so devlin takes her to the informary. so yeah its the beginning of the shipping.


M. - hey guys, i typed/wrote this a long time ago or like really a month ago and i forgot to post it on here. i posted it on deviantart but not here i dont know why.

Inari- hey im new

Adriane- so am i

M. - okay girls its disclaimer time

Inari- beyblade doesnt belong to M. . it belongs to its rightful owner.

Adriane: the genius , takao aoki

Inari- She does own kerrima and devlin and the plot/theme thing not the actually anime/cartoon

Adriane- she owns us too since we are her newest characters

M. - on to the oneshot!

* * *

Kerrima slowly walked up the arena exit steps. Her wounds were slightly re-opened from her battle with Devlin. As she walked down the hallway, Kerrima heard footsteps that sounded a lot like boots. There was a figure that came out of the shadows. The figure was no other than Devlin Aster. Why was he there? Kerrima wondered to herself as she looked at him. Could he be there to finish her off while she was still?

"Kerri" he said somewhat emotionless.

Kerrima looked at him. His eyes had changed since their match. Come to think of it, no one has seen him since their battle and now he is just randomly here out of nowhere. But his eyes weren't as sinister and evil as they were; they look more filled with sadness and sorrow in a softer way.

"What?" She asked in reply to him. Her voice must have sounded like she was in pain.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

Kerrima was Surpised by his asking. She felt a mix of anger and shock mixed into one.

"I'm fine, but why does it matter to you of all people?" She asked in returned sourly.

When she didn't get an answer from him, Kerrima started to walk back to her teammates. She was wasting time talking to the guy who had caused her so much pain and for all she knew he could be planning to finishing her off.

Devlin grabbed her by the arm and pulled her closer to him and into the shadows where no one would see them. Kerrima tried to pull away but Devlin was too strong.

"Kerri I'm so sorry for hurting you." He said wrapping his arms around her into a tight embrace.

Kerrima tried to pull away again. She felt her face warm up. No one has ever held her like this before. It was ironic that the one person who caused you pain, would be the one holding you. Devlin's apology sounded like he was serious, but she wasn't sure. It wasn't a shocking thing that she didn't believe him. He did hurt her, because of him, she was so weak and even more useless then she was before. She had a right to be mad at him. But she wasn't mad not even a little. It was probably because she was too exhausted of energy to be mad.

"You're Sorry? For what? Making me even more useless to my team than I already am! Or is it making me to tired and out of the energy too hates your very being!" Kerrima exclaimed.

She finally found the strength to push him away for her. Apparently, she was stronger than she thought because Devlin landed into the nearest wall.

He didn't say anything. He just put his hands into his pockets and looked down at the floor.

"Well? Is that all? You just say nothing. You just stand there like your some little kid who did something wrong. You almost killed me! Don't you get it? You're a monster who doesn't care. It's not because of your bitbeast or anyone else. It's just you!" she said again almost in tears. "Don't you have any remorse for almost killing me?"

"You're right to hate me and your right about everything." Devlin said." but I do regret hurting you. For almost taking away something you of all people deserve to have. I won't make an excuse for it."

Kerrima took a deep breath. The effects of her recent battle were hitting her hard. The wounds from her match against Devlin ached more than ever.

"Good. And I don't hate you. It wouldn't help anything if I did. It would just take energy that I don't have at the moment. But that doesn't mean I trust you." Kerrima replied to him. "Now why are you here?"

Devlin looked at her as if examining her. He walked up to her and once again held her close to him. This time his grip was too tight for her to get out off. Devlin put his mouth to her lip and said

"You look so tired and yet you're standing here yelling at me. You shouldn't overdo it. I may have caused the starches, but you're the one making them worse."

Kerrima winced as he touched her side. Her ribs were still in pain from being popped back in place. She was lying to the others about being better. But how would he know. Why would he care?

"Why does it matter to you?" she asked softly.

Devlin seemed to pause. His whole body just froze where it was. Kerrima felt uneasy about this.

"I'm not sure. Why. In fact I would like to know that myself." He whispered to her. "All I know is since our match all I've thought about is you. If you were okay. If you were alive. And all the regret has taking over. I'm not sure about much anymore."

Kerrima took another breath. This one was much more jiggered then the last one. She felt Devlin tense. He must have felt it because his hands started slowly moving down her back then up again until his hands were on her face, caressing them. His eyes were softer than they were in their match last year. But they also looked as if he hasn't slept in those years. Kerrima's heart started to beat faster.

"You need to lie down. You're not going to last must longer if you continue going." Devlin said taking his hands off her face.

Before Kerrima could object or say anything, Devlin picked her up bridal style and took her back to one of the infirmary rooms. He laid her down gently and told one of the nurses about her condition as he put it.

"You'll be alright now." He said rubbing her head and walked to the door.

Kerrima didn't have enough strength to sit up and tell him to stop as he left. All she could do was close her eyes and fall into a deep sleep.

'I'm so useless to everyone. I can't even hate the person who put me in the mass of pain. Instead I fall for him. Useless and weak. That's all I am" Kerrima thought as she drifted off to sleep.

* * *

please review :) nicely and without being rude or evil.

i dont own beyblade. i just own the characters kerrima and devlin


End file.
